Magical
by AuntySnix26
Summary: Brittany enjoys reading when she's not dancing. It's one of her favorite things to do, but when she sees a girl in the library, reading becomes the last thing on her mind. One-Shot


Author's Note: Hey, guys! I was really bored today so I decided to write this. Hope you enjoy, peoples! :)

••••••••••••••••••••

The library wasn't the most fun place in the world, but it calmed me. Whenever I needed to get away from it all, I'd go there. Being surrounded by all my paperback friends relaxed my mind, cleared it. Sometimes I'd pick one off the dusty shelf and run my eyes over the pages, one by one, slowly learning the lives of the characters within them. I found it interesting, the stories. Some of the words that were written in the books made me smile, others made me cry and some confused me to a point where I stopped trying to understand. I'd still try my best to learn what these writers were trying to say, I'd try my best to learn what their hidden message was and some I'd figure out, but others kept me confused, others were too difficult to figure out.

The first time I set foot in the library was my very first day of college. I'd come in to get some books on dance. That's my major. And when I started looking through the shelves, letting my fingertips dance along the edges of the books, I came across a book that caught my eye, but it had nothing to do with dance. It was a book written by Carson Taite. 'It Should Be A Crime'. I read the entire book that afternoon, and then I read it again. And only after the second time I read it, did I realize that it was about lesbians. The only reason I'd been confused at first was because one of the girl's name's is Parker, and that's my brothers name. I really enjoyed it and that's when I realized that I'm a lesbian. I mean, I'd always been attracted to girls but, I'd also been attracted to boys so, I thought it was normal. After that, I came back everyday and looked for books in the lesbian category. I looked in other category's too but, mainly the lesbian category. But, one day, when I'd finished reading the last book on the shelf for the second time, my love for reading changed drastically because as I got up to put the book back, I saw her. She was sitting at the end of the isle with all the encyclopedia's, her knees pulled up to her chest, tan arms wrapped around them and tears running down her face. Her hair was dark, a raven color, tied up in a messy bun, strands of it falling over her face.

Hardly anyone ever goes into that isle, so I understood why she chose to cry there.

Her tears were leaving stains down her beautiful face. She really was beautiful. I could see that her eyes were brown from the angle I was standing. It made me wanna cry for her seeing her so sad and I didn't even know her. She let out a sob that, for some reason, tore my heart just a little.

I took one step closer to figure out what was wrong but that's when a blonde guy walked past me and knelt down in front of her. I stepped back and stood behind the shelf, watching through the spaces between the books. The blonde put his hands on the girl's shoulders only to have them shoved off pretty quickly as the girl looked up. She gave him a sharp glare, almost as if needles were shooting out of her eyes. He visibly flinched under her stare and backed away slightly.

"Babe, I'm sorry." He mumbled. She ran the tip of her tongue along her bottom lip in an angry manner before lifting her hand and sticking out her index finger. I watched as it shook slightly as she pointed at him.

"If you say that one more time, I swear to god." She said harshly. He sighed and moved closer again.

"Babe, please. I made a mistake, please forgive me. I promise it won't happen again." He said, daring to lift his hand and touch her arm again. She slapped it away and her eyes got even sharper than earlier.

"Sam, don't. You've done this so many times already, so, how do you expect me to believe you when you tell me that it's not gonna happen again? I can't." She said, her voice firm as the tears seeped out of her eyes onto her lashes, slowly dripping off them one by one, landing on her now rosy cheeks.

"Babe-" He began, only to be interrupted by her fiery tone.

"Do not 'babe' me, Sam. I'm not going to do this anymore. You've hurt me too many times for me to forgive you now. We're done." She said before standing up and slowly walking out of the isle. I followed her with my eyes and took careful steps to follow as she walked out of the isle. She stopped in the isle I was in and looked at me for a second before averting her gaze and leaving the library.

••••••••••••••••••••

The next day I sat in the library at the table I usually sat at with a book I'd brought from my dorm room. I had my own dorm room because my roommate left to follow her dreams on broadway and no one else has been put in my dorm room, so I live in it by myself.

I was just past the second chapter when the girl from yesterday sat at the table across from mine. I glanced at her for a few lingering seconds before averting my gaze back to my book. A couple seconds later I looked at her again. She was now writing something down in a notebook, her teeth were gripping the tip of her tongue as it poked through the slit between her full lips while her forehead had the tiniest crease in it as she concentrated on what she was writing. My eyes were stuck to her hand as it moved rhythmically across the page, the mini-mickey mouse that was situated at the end of her pen was moving side to side with each letter she wrote. I was able to tear my eyes away from her hand and focus them back on my book, which I suddenly had much less interest in. I just wanted to look at her. To read her, learn her. Understand her.

Almost five hours passed and she finally decided to pack up and leave. As she got up, my eyes fell on her face, her beautiful face. Her lips were apart slightly as she put all her things into her bag. I watched as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear before picking up her shoulder bag and putting it over her shoulder while walking out. My eyes raked over her retreating form before gliding back to my book, which I wasn't close to finishing. I'd gotten to chapter three. I'd only read three chapters in a time period of five hours. That was when I realized that I might be in love.

••••••••••••••••••••

She was there the next day too, sitting at the same table she was at yesterday. I sat at my usual table with the same book I had yesterday. I didn't read one word, I just read her. Every time her pink tongue darted out to wet her full lips, my heart felt like it was being tugged by an invisible string and was growing 10 sizes bigger.

She was wearing glasses today. She looked adorable in them. That's when I realized that the other times I saw her she was probably wearing contacts. She was writing in the same notebook today with the same pen. I saw her glance up at me and my eyes snapped down to my closed book. A few minutes later, I snuck a glance in her direction and she was scribbling away again. I couldn't get over how gorgeous she was.

Today was the same as yesterday. I just watched her. I watched until the very moment she got up and started packing her stuff again, but she didn't pack all of it. She walked out while her mickey mouse pen lay on the table. I got up immediately, book in hand, and picked up the pen, walking toward the exit without a second thought. I turned right and saw her walking away. That's when I started running. I ran and ran and ran until I caught up with her. I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her and she turned around.

"...Hi." She said softly after giving me a harsh look. Her gaze softened before she spoke. I smiled gently and got my breath back before I said anything.

"Hi," I said, lifting up her pen, "You, um... You left this. On the table." She glanced at her pen with a knowing smile and gently took it from me, letting her soft, tan hand brush over mine. I felt tingles as her hand touched me.

"I knew you were watching me." She said simply as her smile got even bigger. I smiled back and felt my cheeks and ears burn up, knowing they were growing pink. I looked down at my feet as my hands found their way into my pockets, "You know, I left it there on purpose. Just to see what you'd do." I looked at her and bit my lower lip nervously before giving a nod and a smile. Her voice made my heart beat faster and faster with each caramel flavored word that fell out of her perfect mouth. She must have seen me blush because the next thing that came out of her mouth was a laugh. A laugh that made, not only my lips, form into an even bigger smile, but my heart smiled too, "I'm Santana." She said, sticking out her hand for me to shake. I shook her tan hand slowly and felt my own hand get pins and needles.

"I'm Brittany." I said, watching as her eyes glanced at my lips for a split second before focusing on my eyes, "You have a nice name."

"Thanks. You too." She said, a smile still planted on her face, "So, because you brought my lucky pen back, what do you say I take you to lunch?"

"...Yeah, sure. Why not?" I said, staring at her dark brown eyes. She chuckled and tilted her head to the side.

"Are you free now? Or are you gonna be too busy looking at the cover of that book for the rest of the afternoon?" She asked.

"You were watching me too." I stated with a proud smile. She licked her lips and nodded.

"So, are you free now?" She asked, tucking her pen into her bag.

"Yeah." I answered, "Absolutely."

••••••••••••••••••••

"...And, that is definitely when I decided I wanted to write music. What about you, what's your major?" Santana asked, bringing one leg over the other and wrapping her hands around her coffee cup.

"Dance." I answered, "I've been doing it since I was three, so, I've known I wanted to be a dancer my whole life, basically." She smiled and nodded as she lifted her coffee cup, bringing it to her lips and taking a sip.

"I have a dancer friend." She said, "You might like him. He's asian, tall, has abs to die for. You know, if you like that kind of thing." As soon as those words left her mouth, my heart plummeted.

"Um... I'm not really into dancers." I said awkwardly. Santana frowned and picked up a french fry, bringing it to her mouth and taking a bite.

"Huh. Well, I know a guy that's not a dancer, but a complete ass hole." She said, chuckling, "You know, if you like that kind of thing." I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope. I prefer people who actually care about other people." I said, smiling even bigger as she raised one eyebrow, as if it were being pulled up by an invisible string, "Do you know any people with brown eyes?"

"Uh, yeah." She answered, her eyebrow stuck in the same place, "So, brown eyes, not an ass hole, not a dancer. Any other preferences?"

"Girls." I answered. I noticed the corner of her mouth twitch up for a second.

"So, to round up, brown eyes, not an ass hole, not a dancer, not a guy." Santana said with a chuckle, "I think I know one person, but she's kind of a pain in the ass."

"Really?" I asked before sipping my coffee. She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, her name's Rachel Berry. But I call her hobbit." Santana said, causing my hopes to fall to the ground and bury themselves deep, deep, deep below the concrete.

"Uh... She was my last roommate." I stated, "And she really pisses me off." Santana chuckled and nodded.

"Well, then I guess I don't know anyone." She said.

"That's okay," I said after a sigh, "Tell me about the ass hole." She laughed and the corners of her eyes crinkled a little and her teeth were on display. She's really exquisite.

"He was actually my last boyfriend. He cheated on me like, seven times with my best friend, so, if you are prepared to put up with shit like that, then I'll give you his number. But, I must warn you, he has blue eyes." She said. I smiled, realizing that the guy she was talking about was the guy I'd seen her with in the library that day.

"Then he's not my type, and besides, he's a he." I said. Santana giggled before checking her phone.

"Ah, shit. I gotta go, I have an exam in half an hour." She said, standing up after putting a couple bucks on the table. She grabbed her bag and her coffee and carefully wrapped her arms around my neck, "It was great meeting you, Brittany." She said softly before pulling away and quickly scribbling something down on a napkin, "Here's my number. We should do this again sometime, yeah?" I gulped and nodded vigorously as I took the napkin from her.

"Yeah, sure." I said as she started walking away, "I'll text you." She turned around and walked backwards as she blew me a kiss. I playfully put my hand out, pretending to catch it.

"Nice catch." She said before turning around and walking normally again.

Nice catch, she said to me. She said, Nice catch, after I caught an invisible kiss. I wonder what it'd feel like to kiss her for real. Magical, probably.

••••••••••••••••••••

A few weeks passed and I knew I'd definitely made a new friend. Santana and I were basically best friends. We were super close. I know she's bisexual, but prefers girls, which is a win for me. She even came over to my dorm room last night to watch movies. It was fun until she had to leave.

This afternoon I was in the library, trying to finish that book I'd started last week, when she walked in and sat at the same table as me. I looked up and smiled as she waved her hand in front of my book.

"Hi," I said happily, causing a smile to grace her already beautiful features.

"So, I wanted to know if I could try something on you?" She asked, moving to the chair next to mine. I frowned and smiled slowly.

"That depends. What do you wanna try?" I asked, closing the book I knew I was never gonna finish at this rate. She smiled a cheeky smile before biting her lower lip.

"Well, that's the thing. It's a surprise." She said. I looked at her now wet lips and swallowed.

"Uh... Um, yeah, sure. Okay." I said in an awkward tone. She smiled happily and brought her index in middle finger up to my eyes, gently closing my eyelids. I smiled in a confused way, keeping my eyes closed, "San, what are you doing?" I asked. She didn't answer. All I heard was rummaging next to me and I figured she was fishing something out of her bag. A few seconds later I heard her breathe out and then I felt her come closer. I felt her breath on my face. I felt her nose nudge mine before her bottom lip brushed against my top lip. And suddenly, we were kissing. It was like all the air had been sucked out of my lungs at the feeling of her plump lips gently sucking mine. Her fingers delicately danced over my cheeks as I sunk into her. Her lips were so soft, I felt as though if I kissed her any harder, they'd break.

We kissed for many seconds, my hands on her waist and hers placed gently on my cheeks. I ran out of breath soon and had to pull away, keeping my forehead pressed against hers, my eyes closed and my lips slightly parted.

"I've wanted to do that... Since the second I saw you." She whispered. I smiled and lifted my hands to her face, gently cupping her cheeks.

"Me too." I whispered back, "...I thought you weren't into me."

"I'm good at hiding my feelings." She whispered, "I've been doing it for a while." Her hands moved from my cheeks to right above my chest. I smiled and chuckled through a breath.

"So, does that mean I can change my facebook status to 'in a relationship' ?" I asked softly, opening my eyes to find hers staring back at me.

"Only if I can change mine." She said.

"Absolutely." I said back. She chuckled and leaned in again, joining our lips perfectly. I felt my heart beating a mile a minute and I couldn't have been happier.

I was right too, kissing Santana for real, it's magical.

Yup. Magical.


End file.
